


I Only Have Ice For You

by Daphnean



Series: Soo Saptember [28]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, M/M, Snow, Snow Day, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 21:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16126823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daphnean/pseuds/Daphnean
Summary: Sometimes adults get snow days too.





	I Only Have Ice For You

Minseok was nursing his morning coffee, watching the snow dance along the windowsill, when his phone buzzed on the counter. Tilting his head, he checked the message and almost immediately his posture eased. It wasn’t often that Lu Han closed the clinic, but with the weather so dangerous, he didn’t think many people would come in for their teeth to be cleaned.

Last night Kyungsoo had gotten the word that the school he worked for was canceled, younger man enjoying a lazy morning getting some extra sleep, but Minseok had hardly expected they’d have a snow day together. It made him feel a little restless, a little wild with excitement.

Empty cup on the counter, he padded back into their bedroom and slithered right back under the covers. Kyungsoo was a fairly deep sleeper, so he didn’t rouse until well into Minseok’s deliberate kissing up his chest. Even then, his expression was of sleep-addled confusion, eyes closed and brows knit, before he eventually began to stir. “Minseok?”

Kyungsoo’s sleepy voice was always thicker, syrupy with sleep, and Minseok tucked the rough edges of it into the creases of his memory. Something about it was so distinctly part of his husband that it felt innately intimate. By the time he was nosing up to Kyungsoo’s ear, he gave the man words instead of just his lips. “Guess who got his first snow day since college?”

“Lu Han closed the clinic?” Kyungsoo groaned low, the action not sexual, but from the stretch of his toes and his arms above his head. “So we can both sleep in and you decide to wake me up? What happened to love and cherish? Were those empty promises?”

Laughing, Minseok pressed a kiss to his nose. “Mmm. All right, I’ll let you have your precious sleep, but I’m taking a toll.”

“I can pay it, I’m sure.” Kyungsoo brushed their lips, a lazy, barely kiss.

Minseok grinned against his mouth. “You have to play with me.”

That got Kyungsoo’s eyes to open, skepticism heavy in his gaze. “It is far too early for me to be thinking up safewords.”

That earned him a nip to his lips and a light tickling up his side. “Asshole. I meant outside. Making a snowman and snow angels and a snowball fight.”

“You let me sleep in till I wake up without an alarm clock screaming in my ear, and I’ll let you have your way with me in an igloo. Are we done talking, baby?” Clearly Kyungsoo had known this all along, and was just flashing a bit of his early morning snark.

Minseok smoothed some hair from his face, watching as the younger man’s eyes fell closed. “Just relax. The snow’s not going anywhere and neither am I.”

–

By the time Minseok woke, Kyungsoo was already up and the echoing sizzle of bacon (along with the smell) greeted him. As he padded down the hall he picked up the scent of his coffee and Kyungsoo’s humming; all far better than any alarm he could throw together on his phone. The glow from the snow outside, even with the sun still clouded away, left a serene ambiance to their (not so morning now) breakfast.

“You woke up before me.” Minseok started to set the table, giving his husband a cheeky grin.

Kyungsoo flipped the omelet in the pan with practiced ease. “There’s a first time for everything. And it’s...almost noon now, so...”

When he moved to grab their mugs, Kyungsoo’s tea to Minseok’s coffee, he leaned carefully around Kyungsoo’s side to kiss his cheek. “Smells amazing. Ready to work it all off outside.”

“Mmm. I’m looking forward to cuddling on the couch more, but I suppose that will make that experience all the more sweeter.” Kyungsoo gave him one of his award-winning, patent pending, heart-shaped smiles.

Breakfast/lunch was a quiet affair, both men watching out the kitchen window just as much as one another. This routine, normally more of their weekend arrangement, was a well-practiced dance between them. Minseok brought the dishes to the sink, where he washed while Kyungsoo dried. Any leftovers were tucked away into the fridge.

Getting ready for the outside was another ordeal entirely. Kyungsoo, while compliant, was fussy as he rummaged in his closet. Most of his winter attire was made for short stints outside, rather than a whole afternoon. Minseok paused his grumbling with more little kisses or soft, playful swats to his ass.

When Kyungsoo emerged from the closet, a navy and black mass with just his eyes visible, Minseok burst into laughter. “Is my husband still in there?”

“And warm, yes.” Kyungsoo’s voice was muffled by his scarf. “You’ll be whining in twenty minutes about how under-dressed you are.”

Minseok was wearing brighter colors, soft creams and reds to Kyungsoo’s darker silhouette, but otherwise he was similarly dressed, despite the younger’s teasing.

As soon as the door opened the first gust of cold wind tumbling into the hall, Minseok winced. Suddenly Kyungsoo’s suggestion of a lazy day in seemed a lot more inviting. Kyungsoo gave him a silent look, as if insinuating just that, but Minseok was undeterred and took the first step into the the thick blanket of snow.

That crunch of fresh snow was something he couldn’t explain, just as satisfying as the crunch of a good fall leaf or a bite into a fresh slice of watermelon; each season held majesty over the other. Soon enough they’d gained their footing and bearings, Kyungsoo with a bag in hand of snowman supplies. “The base first?”

Minseok grinned, likely only visible by his eyes, and started to roll a ball for the snowman’s butt. “You can roll one too? Bigger one goes on bottom?”

“Challenging me?” Kyungsoo teased, already working on his ball of snow.

Snorting, Minseok spoke a bit louder to be heard over the wind. “You’ll do a great job, top or bottom, baby.”

That earned him a snowball to the shoulder, but they both were pealing with laughter. Kyungsoo’s was indeed bigger (there was a joke there too), and so Minseok’s portion was the middle. It took some practice, both of them shaping and adjusting, to give the snowman a head to match his body shape. Kyungsoo was rummaging through the little paper bag as Minseok settled head on the torso.

“No coal, but we did have a carrot for a nose. I found the extra scarf and hat to dress him...oh, we’ll need sticks for arms too...I had a few options for eyes and a mouth.” Kyungsoo held out some blueberries and large buttons. “That’s about all we had.”

“How about button eyes and a blueberry mouth?” Minseok took the carrot, planting it right in the middle of his face, while Kyungsoo moved towards one of their nearby trees for arm twigs.

By the time he’d returned, Minseok had finished with his cheerful snowman, allowing Kyungsoo to fuss with the details, as he did best. This meant the winter cap and scarf being tied just so, shaped with bits of snow and twigs. For a last minute effort, their little snowman had character.

“Wait.” Kyungsoo’s eyes crinkled, still all that was visible behind his scarf, as he reached into the paper bag for the last few blueberries. Once he added them to the sculpture, it had a very distinct, cat-like smile. “It’s Jongdae.”

Minseok was already taking pictures to send to the other man. “I can hear his whining now.”

“It’s a gift; an homage. He’d better damn well be appreciative.” Kyungsoo leaned his head against his shoulder. “So, when does the snowball battle begin?”

“Once this picture sends...” Minseok slid his phone back into his pocket, taking two steps back. “Ready...”

Kyungsoo was on the ready, posture alert and knees bent.

“Go!”

While Minseok started to build a fort where he stood, Kyungsoo had moved to a nearby tree to begin his own bunker. It was a clever move. Their progress was equal and their reach fairly similar. It would be a true, equal battle for glory.

Kyungsoo landed the first blow, straight to Minseok’s mouth. He could feel it sopping up into the scarf, uncomfortable, but worth it as his husband’s victorious laughter echoed out into the yard.

Not one to be outdone, Minseok retaliated with a blow that nearly knocked off Kyungsoo’s hat, snow trickling down over his eyes. He could literally see how Kyungsoo’s posture shifted; the war had commenced.

It seemed like hours, by the time The Snowstorm Battle of ‘18 finally ended, but there was no loser to be found. Only a laughing, squirming Kyungsoo succumbing to a back shoved full of snow after the battle moved past their fortresses and he landed one blow on Minseok’s crotch. They’d still yet to make snow angels, but with the rate of snowfall, Minseok had a feeling one snow day might turn into two.

Reaching a hand down to help his husband up, Minseok flashed him a smile, this time visible thanks to his loosened scarf. “Ready to warm up, buttercup?”

“With you? Always.” Kyungsoo hoisted himself up, brushing their cold-red noses.

Curled under a blanket just minutes later, warm and dry with hot cocoa steaming in both of their mugs, Minseok felt like all of the worries he’d had just hours before had disappeared. There really was some winter magic in snow days; so much so that he wished everyone could experience them one more time, children or not.

**Author's Note:**

> Just two days left after this! I couldn't help but give the snowy prompts to our resident ice-powered eldest! XiuSoo have a really fun dynamic (check out their playing when they perform together; it's super charming), so it was very easy to give them such a winter themed prompt set. I'm both sad to see the month go by so quickly, but also glad, because I'm really running out of steam. This month was supposed to be easier than Kinktober, but I found it was far more stressful. It's easy to make a smutty oneshot with only a few thousand words...far more challenging to execute a rounded concept in that same wordcount. 
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me and encouraging me with your likes and comments. That isn't a pressure to leave more, especially if you don't feel they're warranted, just wanting to let you know that every one of them means the world to me. 
> 
> EXO and all other Kpop entertainers presented here are real people and so I remind you that this is just a fic, like a play with their stage personas as the actors. This is not intended to be a representation of who these men and women are or are not. Remember to love and respect them always. And thanks for reading! <3


End file.
